


Impugn

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [306]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs tries to get information out of the captors and protect McGee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/03/2000 for the word [impugn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/03/impugn).
> 
> impugn  
> To attack by words or arguments; to call in question; to make insinuations against; to oppose or challenge as false; to gainsay.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Now if I could just figure out what to write her for her bday.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), and [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Impugn

McGee flinched when the light unexpectedly came back on. Gibbs refused to let his body show any reaction, knowing that was what the captors wanted and refusing to give it to them. Shortly after the light came on, the Peruvian, who Gibbs had silently dubbed the leader in his head, appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

Gibbs waited a bit, but when none of his minions appeared, he impugned, “Worthless and cowardly,” using his bastardness simply to get a reaction out of the leader.

McGee tried to nudge Gibbs with his foot. “Uh, boss. I don’t think we should be trying to anger them,” McGee whispered.

The Peruvian laughed. Gibbs glared harshly at McGee for undermining him.

“Shutting up, boss.” McGee muttered, unconsciously mimicking Tony when he was in trouble with Gibbs.

To the Peruvian, Gibbs growled, “Stop wasting my time!” He hoped to pressure the Peruvian into revealing something and failing that into focusing on him and keeping McGee out of it.

The Peruvian glanced between Gibbs and McGee with a considering expression on his face. He snapped his fingers and pointed to McGee. A couple Peruvian warriors appeared and moved to take McGee off the wall.

“He doesn’t know what you want to know.” Gibbs pretended to casually inform them, hoping to redirect their attention to him and away from McGee. 

“And you do?” The Peruvian eyed Gibbs suspiciously.

“You’ll never know.” Gibbs promised dangerously.

“That’s what I thought.” The Peruvian gestured to McGee again.

Gibbs cursed in his head, out loud he calmly stated, “Your cowardness is showing again.”

This time the Peruvian leader ignored him entirely, ordering his men to tie McGee to a chair.

Gibbs wished DiNozzo were here. Tony always knew just the right words to say in a situation like this to piss off the captors and gather information from them. Gibbs was pretty sure it came from Tony’s undercover skills. 

Gibbs could usually make do, but apparently his skills weren’t good enough at the moment. He just hoped that they didn’t torture McGee too badly while he tried to figure out how to incite them into redirecting the torture to himself.

McGee gulped, he had zero training in torture and his mind was conjuring all sorts of terrible images of what could happen to him. 

The Peruvian leader smirked at McGee, he could practically smell the fear rolling off of the green eyed one.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
